Honey Pot
Honey Pot, or Mitsuko as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Just like any other Mimic, she hides in various objects. In her case, she’s in a pot. Monsterpedia Entry “An undead monster, this variant of mimic lurks inside of a pot waiting for her prey. Anyone who peers into her pot will be pulled in by her tentacles and made into her prey. In addition to tentacles, she also controls slime, of which her pot is filled with. Prey which has been drawn into the pot will be overwhelmed by this combination of tentacles and viscous slime. Once this happens, the prey will be unable to move, and will repeatedly climax while in a state of agonising pleasure. She will then continue to squeeze out semen over a long period of time. Since any man who becomes her prey will never be released alive, one must exercise great caution when examining jars.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy, Slime 50% *'Death' – Debuff, One Enemy, Death 75% *'Roar' – Physical Debuff, All Enemies, Stun 75% *'Tentacle Raid' – Physical Attack, All Enemies *'Sticky Hell' – Pleasure Attack, All Enemies, Slime 75% *'Tentacle Bind' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break *'Pleasure Honey Pot Pickled (Act.)' – Rape *'Pleasure Honey Pot Pickled (Cont.)' – Rape *'Pleasure Honey Pot Pickled (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Bind 50% Strategy She is a very powerful foe. Like the Mimic, you are not supposed to be able to beat her at the recommended level. She has a single bind, but a very punishing one. Struggle immediately, unless you want Luka to be permanently bound until the fight is over. She also has some other nasty tricks up her sleeve; Death, has the potential to instantly kill one of the party members, so try bringing something which can resist that. An angel or anyone who can use Holy magic is helpful too, as she is particularly weak to that. She’s also completely immune to most status effects, so don’t bother taking those into account. To avoid this fight, simply don’t open any of the pots in Lily’s Mansion. The main attraction of Honey Pots is that they provide a large amount of Job XP (25!) and they have the chance to drop a small medal, which can be turned into the Medal Queen. You can farm them in the Administrator Tower before you fight Adramelech (see the locations section for more details). Evaluation Translation Pending… Locations In addition to appearing randomly in the Administrator Tower basement in the main world, there are 40 set locations where Honey Pots can be found disguised as pots in Part 1. Clicking on the pot they are hiding in will trigger a battle. If you lose they may be fought again but if you win, you cannot battle them again in this location until the next new game+. 17 of these locations are in the Admin Tower basement found in the Sabasa Tartarus and another 17 are found in the Administrator Tower basement in the main world, where they are battled randomly. Every single uncracked, uncovered pot in the Administrator Tower basements is a Honey Pot. The remaining 6 Honey Pots may be found in the following locations. HoneyPot Lily's Mansion 1F (West).png|Lily’s Mansion 1F (West) HoneyPot Lily's Mansion 1F (East).png|Lily’s Mansion 1F (East) HoneyPot Lily's Mansion 2F.png|Lily’s Mansion 2F HoneyPot Safaru Ruins Area 3.png|Safar Ruins Area 3 HoneyPot Salon Abandoned Mines B1F.png|Saloon’s Abandoned Mine B1F Store Room HoneyPot Salon Abandoned Mines B2F.png|Saloon’s Abandoned Mine B2F Trivia *Honey Pots in the Administrator Tower, Final Tartarus and the ones in the normal Paradox World are different. In other words, even if you kill them in the Tartarus Administrator Tower, they will still appear in the normal world. You can use Honey Pots to farm Small Medals and Job XP. Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Mimics Category:Scylla Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Translation pending